1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally resides in the field of goal structures used for sport games such as soccer and more particularly relates to devices arranged to secure or anchor such goals against shifting from a designated location on a playing field as well as to prevent tipping over from an upright position which may result in injury to players or others and damage to the goal framework or netting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Securing goal structures, primarily soccer goal structures, in the proper playing field location and upright position is a substantial safety hazard concern and as such is the subject of a number of prior art disclosures. These goals most often consist of a tubular frame having a top and two sides forming a frontal open mouth and a back spreader bar all of which supports and is enclosed by a netting to trap balls which pass through the mouth when scoring a goal. The frames are inherently unstable and will shift sideways or tip forward and over when subjected to high winds, player impact, or improper use as, for example, climbing on the frame or using the top cross member as a chinning bar.
Typical expedients for preventing unwanted movement of the goals which have a strong potential for causing injury to players or others misusing the equipment include securing the bottom frame members to the ground using stakes or augurs, or weights such as sandbags.
Examples of United States patents disclosing various configurations of devices arranged to be imbedded in the earth of a playing field, either permanently or temporarily, for the purpose of retaining a goal in position are U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,428, Nauman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,497, Pena; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,697, Greenfeld; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,468, Caruso; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,463, Stockwell, III.
Examples of portable weight bags which are draped over one or more of the lower structural bars resting on the playing field are U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,788, Jewell; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,531, Caruso. As described herein, applicant proposes a completely different solution which not only stabilizes the goal, but also additionally facilitates relocating it as needed.